1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to metallized polyacetylene- or polyacene-type ultralong conjugated polymers, which are organic compounds which exhibit electrical conductivity and nonlinear optical effects and have acetylene bonds, and a process for producing the same.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Polymers of acetylene derivatives have, in their molecule, a one-dimensional main chain having a .pi.-electron conjugated bond system, and therefore exhibit electrical conductivity and nonlinear optical effects. For this reason, they are under study in many areas as optical function materials and electronic function materials.
As a process for producing polyacetylene, well known is a polymerization process of Shirakawa et al., which uses a Ziegler-Natta catalyst.
However, presently known polyacetylene derivatives are unstable to heat, pressure, UV light, etc. in oxygen-containing atmosphere.
Thus, studies have been being made to stabilize acetylene derivative polymers, and yet, no stabilization method has been found.
Further, concerning polyacetylenes produced by conventional solution polymerization and by the polymerization process of Shirakawa et al., it is difficult to form a conjugated bond system having a sufficient length, since their polymerization directions are random.
Furthermore, although polyacene has been being studied which is theoretically expected to have high electrical conductivity, polyacene having sufficiently high electrical conductivity has not yet been obtained.
It is known that the use of a linear hydrocarbon derivative having one terminal ##STR2## group makes it possible to produce a chemisorbed layer on a hydrophilic substrate surface in a nonaqueous organic solvent very easily by chemisorption. Further, a surface of a chemisorbed layer deposited by the above method can be provided with hydrophilic property by attaching specific substituents to the surface in advance and then carrying out a chemical reaction. Thus, it is also known that a chemisorbed built up film consisting of chemisorbed layers can be formed accordingly (J. Sagiv, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,061).
Hence, when a compound having a diacetylenic group in part of its linear hydrocarbon chain is used to carry out chemisorption, it is possible to deposit a chemisorbed layer of a diacetylene derivative having a monolayer film thickness of the order of several tens angstroms, and it is further possible to obtain a chemisorbed built up film easily.
Further, when chemisorption is carried out using a compound having an acetylenic group in part of its linear hydrocarbon chain, it is possible to deposit a chemisorbed layer of an acetylene derivative having a monolayer film thickness of the order of several tens angstroms, and it is also possible to easily obtain a chemisorbed built up film.
On the other hand, in a monomolecular layer formation, when an amphiphilic acetylene derivative having hydrophobic and hydrophilic groups is used, a monomolecular film can be formed on a water surface, and further, a built up film can be formed according to a Langmuir-Blodgett technique.